


Outplaying the Devil

by biotic_raptorian_angel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biotic_raptorian_angel/pseuds/biotic_raptorian_angel
Summary: The good doctor has had enough of the confident Irishwoman, time to see who will win.
Relationships: Moicy - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Outplaying the Devil

They had been bickering at each other the entire day, not a moment between them being of softness or kindness. Angry quips were thrown across the lab at every turn, disgruntled comments under each breath as the day passed painstakingly slow for the young doctor. The Irishwoman with whom she shared a lab space with was doing everything to make her work drag on at a snails pace, between 'borrowing' equipment and making scoffs and offhanded comments about how she should proceed. 

“Where have you carried the pipettes and centrifuge? You do know that not everything here is for you to hoard in your little corner right?”

Strands of blonde hairs were by this point loose around her glasses and forehead, sure signs of aggravation and a lost temper as she threw up her hands towards Moira. The response she received was on par for how the day had progressed and honestly she should've seen it coming, yet it still became the last straw. 

Without even turning around, Moira replied plainly. “And you aren't truly in need of these, your research is at a plateau and no amount of equipment will dig you free of that hole. Accept it Angela, your research is futile and unnecessary compared to the progress mine has made. Now be a good girl and leave me to my work.”

And with that comment, Angela was thrown over the edge as she stepped forward. Grabbing Moira by the sleeve of her lab coat to turn her attention around, those normally soft blue eyes were now darker with anger. Without saying a word, she grabbed the edge of the lab coat's front and ripped the buttons open. Using her hips to shove Moira back against the table, she pinned the taller woman in place as slender hands slid their way along her thin arms to remove the coat entirely and toss it aside. 

Moira's usual stoic features were now betraying her as mismatched eyes widened and sharp jaw slacked in bewilderment. Yet she didn't protest and Angela didn't give her the opportunity to do so, her hands snaking their way to untuck the sable colored dress shirt and rip the buttons open as well. Revealing the pale slim form of the devil herself, Angela looked directly into those eyes as if to tell Moira not to make a move without permission. 

Her own breasts were beginning to tingle from the unbridled pleasure she was experiencing in putting Moira in her place for once, and more aches followed underneath her skirt as fingertips traced ivory skin. Nails drug along nearly exposed ribs as they traveled upwards to find the small buds she sought as prizes, teasing the pink skin around them. She caught herself enjoying this far more than imaginable as her lower lip was captured between her teeth, leaning forward to allow heated breaths to dance along the collarbone of Moira and the slight twitches of her muscles was evidence enough that this was what she wanted as well.

Still toying with a nipple, her left hand roamed lower to tuck fingers into the trim of those trousers and making quick work of the belt and button. As they now sat loose around her hips, the hand slithered lower to be met with soft fiery hairs and slick folds. Delicious heat emanated from between those thighs and as fingertips dove deeper, hitched breaths filled Moira's chest. 

“It would seem this experiment yielded some results.”

The comment was met with a soft growl as Moira's body went to protest, but those fingers held her in place as Angela captured her clit. This was exciting to say the least, finally putting Moira in a place where no amount of protest was going to free her of the angel's grasp. To prove her point, she used her wrist to pull down the trousers more, exposing the fiery prize hidden within. Now with enough room to maneuver properly, her fingers trailed the full exterior of that juicy entrance, pinching her clit with each pass. Both women at this point where huffing warm breaths and Moira was moaning softly against Angela's blonde hair as she leaned closer. 

“Let's see how many results I can pry from you, Doctor.”

Immediately following the last word spoken, two fingers slid into Moira's slick entrance and the proud woman's back arched as a sudden moan rung out. Long nailed fingers gripped the table beneath her hard as Angela felt her clench hard then relax. Moving closer to press her breasts against Moira's, she licked her jaw and bit at her earlobe which caused more delicious sounds to emanate from the taller woman. Without allowing her much time to adjust, Angela put her fingers to work as they curled and twisted within, juices already coating them. 

“Now who's the good girl?”

A deep growl rumbled from Moira as the comment sunk in, but her mind was thrust to other matters at hand. As the moments passed and juices flowed more freely, Moira was beginning to unravel more and more, and Angela was reveling in every sweet sound. Moans, growls and gasps filled the silence of the lab as Moira had perched herself atop the table, her legs growing weaker by the minute. Her hips were now grinding towards Angela's hand and the young doctor was enjoying every needy motion as she felt her clench and tense up. With one final attempt, she slid a third finger inside her and twisted with each thrust to absolutely ruin the remaining ounce of confidence Moira clung to. Finally a moan cried out and gaelic words became muffled into Angela's neck as Moira's entire body twitched and locked up. 

Forcing her to ride out the orgasm longer than need be, cum was flowing over her hand and drooling down those pale thighs. She had won the day and her prize was coating her fingers as she slowly pulled them free. Smirking, her right hand moved up to cup Moira's chin so their eyes would lock and her left hand rose up to meet her plush lips. Licking at her fingertips, she moaned at the delicious taste and took a step back to admire her handiwork.

“It would seem my research provided better results today.”

And with that comment, she strode out of the lab, kitten heels clicking with each step down the tiled hallway.


End file.
